Night 5
FNAC= Night 5 is the fifth night playable in Five Nights at Candy's. Like Night 4, all characters are active on this night. Use the same tactics as in Nights 3 and 4. Also be sure to check the animatronics movements even more often than in the previous night. RAT has also been reported to visit the Office sometimes, but this is very rare. Accordingly, it can be assumed that RAT's AI starts out with a very low level for this night, but it is high enough for him to possibly reach the Office before 6AM, so beware of him, too. Night 5 Phone Call *reversed animatronic voice* Following garble are reversed and pitched two parts of Bible Leviticus 19:11 and Levictus 19:12 Completing Night 5 Once the player complete Night 5, they will see Mary Schmidt paycheck, with RAT's shadow on it. It will also grand the player their 1st star on the main menu. Cutscene *Date: 11/13/1964 *Hour: 01:57 *Animatronics: Old Candy, Blank and Vinnie It's worth a note that this cutscene starts with screen Loading Record instead of Loading Feed, since the cutscene takes place 23 years before. The cutscene shows Old Candy and Blank freshly made on conyeror belt sitting. Vinnie is seen in the background, and is coming closer and closer until he stoppes, and suddently teleports into player's view. Then the screen shakes and words A Mistake followed by My Mistake appear on the screen. Then Vinnie appears even closer, near the player's face, and words A Problem followed by Your Problem appears. Screen shakes and glitches until the final frame of Vinnie, glitched and distorted and the cutscene ends. 6.png Reverse puppet 6.gif Reverse puppet 7.gif Reverse puppet 8.gif MY MISTAKE YOUR PROBLEM.gif 815.png|The Loading Record text. Output_P6iu1a.gif|The loading bar Cutscene Overlay (5).png|The overlay 187.png|The REC circle Audio Trivia * Some players actually encountered RAT at Night 5, but it seems to be rare. * The garble from Night 5 may actually be reference on how Candy character were stolen after Emil Macko created him. **It's also unknown who is the sender of this message, however many speculate that it's RAT. **The garble also appears in the first video of Emil Macko. * The original audio, that has been modified for the Night 5 garble can be found, starting from the mark of 1:12, in the King James Version of the same chapter read by KJV Audio Bible. All credit for this find goes to Jacksonfnaffan. |-|FNAC 2= Night 5 is the fifth playable night in Five Nights at Candy's 2. Blank will become active tonight. The same strategy from previous nights applies here, however player needs to act faster and be aware of Blank. Keep in mind that Blank acts similar to Cindy and Candy. Also be sure to check the animatronics movements even more often than in the previous night. Completing Night 5 Again, there are two endings but this time, they aren't separated by the Custom Night that was played, but rather one Night 5 and another Night 6 and onwards ending. The other ending can be found on the Custom Night page. The player will also get their 1st star on the main menu. In the Night 5 ending, the player will be presented with the following text: ...August 2007 "OLD FACTORY SET FOR DEMOLITION The abandoned factory on Saint Antonia's Road 27 has been scheduled for demolition sometime next week. The now 45 year old factory closed in 1993 after it was deemed unsafe due to yet another fatal incident inside the factory. The factory used to belong to Rowboatics Corp., a company that went bankrupt shortly after the factory closed. The company was specialized in the design and production of robotic animatronics, they started in 1962 where they made mechanical wire-controlled animatronics, and over the years their animatronics got more advanced. A total of 6 casualities occured in the factory over the past 45 years. The most remembered one being in 1987, when a pair of twins went missing, and were later discovered to have been killed in one of the assembly machines in the factory. BEST-SELLING AUTHOR SELLOUT!" Minigame *Animatronic: New Candy *Command: Search *Year: 1993 Starting from the Main Party Room, the player controls New Candy to wander around the restaurant. Blank can again be found in the Drawing Room, but the entrances to the left half of the building are all blocked. The only open path is through the Entrance Hall, where the player will pass by a pair of police officers standing outside with red and blue lights flashing. Continuing into the Office will result in discovering a dead security guard in a small pool of blood. Continuing up the left hall to the Secondary Party Room, the player will discover the door to RAT's starting point sitting ajar. Walking over will cause the door to suddenly close and a pair of police officers and a technician to burst in from the earlier-blocked right entrance to confront New Candy, the technician rushing over with an unknown tool. Upon the technician reaching New Candy, the minigame will end. Audio Note : The laugh heard is actually a girl's laugh. Locations for Night 5 minigame 146.png 200 2.png 141.png 447.png 615.png Police investigation 448 9 animated semerone.gif Police investigation 450 1 animated semerone.gif 161.png 90 2.png 87.png 158.png 604.png 605.png 606.png 359.png 598 minigame male dead nightguard.png |-|FNAC 3= Night 5 is the fifth playable night in Five Nights at Candy's 3. It's the same as night 3 & 4, but faster. Minigames Dreamscape/Deepscape Like the previous nights, you start in the Dreamscape. When you talk to him, he says the following: Interacting with the bed causes the following dialogue to appear: Go to sleep? >''Yes No'' Choosing yes will start Night 5. The Forgotten ending If you knock down The Origami Cat from Night 1 to Night 4, the path to the Deepscape will be absent and The Origami Cat will be missing on the minigame bedroom of Night 5, with the only option being to sleep. And when you do, you will not receive Night 5, you will receive The Forgotten Ending. The screen will be black, and it will be slowly revealing a broken Origami Cat, and the following dialogue: After this, it'll fade away into darkness, while saying: Then, he'll fade back to your view, but Monstrous and with it's eyes closed, as it says: It's eyes will then open, revealing cat-like eyes resembling that of Monster Cat's that blinks, And it will say the following words while also slowly fading in words saying "The Forgotten Ending": After a short pause, it will say: The dialogue then ends, and nothing will happen until you exit out of the game to get out of the screen, and when you go back to the menu, you will have a blue, origami-like star. End of night minigame Coming Soon Night 5 Category:Five Nights at Candy's Category:Five Nights at Candy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Candy's 3